


What IF

by Droommeisie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droommeisie/pseuds/Droommeisie
Summary: We all know the story how Peter Pettigrew betrayed his friends by selling the Potters over to Voldemort and blaming Sirius.But what if he realized what he had done before Sirius was send to Askaban.Feeling the Guilt of being responsible for the death of one of his best friends and his wife, leaving their only child being raced by magic hating Muggles, who despise him.Knowing that by turning himself in Sirius can be the Godfather Harry needs.So he did the only thing he had left to somewhat be a good friend.





	What IF

We all know the story how Peter Pettigrew betrayed his friends by selling the Potters over to Voldemort and blaming Sirius.  
But what if he realized what he had done before Sirius was send to Askaban.  
Feeling the Guilt of being responsible for the death of one of his best friends and his wife, leaving their only child being raced by magic hating Muggles, who despise him.  
Knowing that by turning himself in Sirius can be the Godfather Harry needs.  
So he did the only thing he had left to somewhat be a good friend.

This is th e story of how Harry Potter would have grown up if Sirius Orion Black had raised him (with a little help from Remus John Lupin).

The day Sirius was released he wasn’t quit sure what he was supposed to feel: guilt, happiness, anger, fear, something in between?  
He definitely was angry at his friend for double-crossing them, but he also felt guilty for not noticing earlier, for not being in time to safe his friends, for Harry to have to grow up without his parents, and he feared being the one responsible for the little guy, he doesn't know how to be a good parent, for Merlin’s sake he was know for being a bachelor not a father.  
But he can’t help himself to feel a little bit happy, not for himself, not for no longer be imprisoned, he thing he deserves that for not being able to help his friends, but for Harry.  
He knows he wasn’t the best choice to take care of Baby but he was better than Lily’s relatives, after everything she told them about her sister, and even so he loves Remus, and knows he could take good care of Harry for most of the time, him being a werewolf was still an issue, there would be a time every month he had to focus more on controlling himself than he could on Harry.  
All his thoughts stopped the moment Dumbledor step through the door into the room was waiting in.  
“I still think it would be a better idea to have his aunt and her husband take care for Harry, but the Ministry is on your side, after all it was the Potters wish to have you as Harry’s guardian, in case of their passing” Dumbledor said after entering, close by Professor McGonagal, who was caring the little one in question.  
“With all do respect, but way would that be?” Sirius asked confused.  
“Its a lot saver for him faraway from the magic world” answered Dumbledor short.  
“And way would that be?”  
“His legend is to much of a burden to bear for a child his age.”  
“That’s way I’m here, to help him.”  
“Furthermore will there be a lot of Death Eater wishing to revenge Voldemort.”  
“And once again I will be there to protect him, what will those Muggles do, when they find Themselves Face to Face with on of those beast?”  
“That’s enough, gentlemen” interrupts McGonagal there dispute “we are here for the boy and not to debate who knows best.”  
None of the men wanted to contradict her so both keep quiet.  
“That’s what I thought” she said while stepping in front of Sirius “I believe you will do your best for him?”  
“I can’t promise more than that I will try” Sirius answered with his eyes fixed on Harry.  
“That will be enough” said McGonagal with sympathy and one of her rare smiles.  
“I hop so” completely missing her gesture, while taking the sleeping Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Fist: Thank you for reading this little piece, it means a lot  
> Second: I'm not a native, so if you find anything wrong with my grammar or the spelling, pleas tell me  
> Third: Your are fabulous, don’t you dare to forget


End file.
